The Flock at TOTALLY Regular SCHOOL!
by The Flock's Bud
Summary: Well the title really tells it all. It's set during the second book. Some crushes may occur, but don't except any I LOVE YOU's. Max sees Fang and Lissa, but, amazingly, ignores it. But how will FAng react to Max and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay as you know- the Flock is back at Anne's because they have never left. Anne has forced them to go to school and this is what I think should have happened. Max is totally going to ignore Fang and _Lissa_. But how will Fang react to Max and _Sam??_**

Max's POV

I walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. Nudge was standing- rather sulking- by the sink. I smiled to myself and then looked down. A _skirt_. I frowned and sat down at the table. Iggy was scrambling eggs and Angel was drinking her morning coffee. We had been going to school for a week now and nothing exciting happened yet. Fang trudged into the kitchen and i stifled a laugh because, you know, _I don't giggle. _He was wearing a _white_ top and black pants.

Hearing me laugh, he swung around and shot me a glare. We hadn't been talking much because Fang was mad at me. The reason, of which I have no idea. I was talking to this kid, Sam in the hallway. He was nice and all the other girls seem to lie him so he must be somewhat cute.

We laughing hysterically when Fang walked by. "Hey Nick," I said over the laughs spilling out of my mouth. He scowled. "This is- hahahaha- Sam," my face was red and tears were forming in my eyes. He walked away and I shrugged and turned back Sam. I think _someone _was a little bit _jealous_.

"Morning, Fang," I said and he waved his hand at me. And rolled my eyes. This kid can hold a _grudge. _But I wasn't so happy seeing him _kissing_ Red Hair Wonder. No, I wasn't but I was keeping my cool, _now_, at least. Was I giving him the cold shoulder? Once again, _NO! _Suddenly, Anne slid through the doorway.

"We've gotta go!" Gazzy came pounding down the stairs and stuffed about _six_ waffles in his mouth. And he zipped out the door. "Gazzy ready," I said unnessisairlly and Nudge choked on her eggs. I patted her on the back which made her laugh even _more_. I was then laughing and Fang was standing by the doorway, staring at me. Iggy was a bit confused and I hoped he didn't thoughtless put his hand on the stove when he tried to turn around.

I got up, helping Nudge up too. She was giggling still and stumbled out to the car with her waffle in her hand. I stole I few pancakes and brushed past Fang. He glowered and walked after me. I had won this so far and I wasn't planning for him to be a buttthole in car.

He didn't talk to me, but I heard Angel giggling and knew that he was cursing at me in his head.

Fang's POV

Max brushed past me wearing a smug smile. She _thinks _that I hate her, but really I don't. I'm _not _jealous either, but she got mad at me for kissing Lissa and I know it. But I got mad at her for talking with that guy, Sam. Wow. That's pathetic. Max was so tough and competitve that she would try her hardest to win, but i already gave up. I knew she liked him.

But I have no idea why I kissed Lissa. I was sure that I saw Max coming in the room and I didn't care. Lissa was a pain, but she was pretty. Her flirting skills were okay, but the whole while I was kissing _her _I was thinking about the beach. Max kissing me. And then I imagined that I was kissing her back. I knew this wasn't Max.

_God Max, _I thought, _Are you that blind? Are you that blind to not know that I--, _I couldn't complete that sentence. But _Angel _ did. _You _love_ her, _she said. I nodded slightly and I heard her giggle. Looking back in the mirror, I saw Max. She was scowling. _Angel, _I thought

_Yep, _she replied. _Tell Max something for me, will you?_ and she giggled again.

Max's POV

I was lost in my thoughts when I voice bounced through my head. _Max? _It asked inncoently.

_Yes Angel, _

_Um... I just wanted you to know that Fang isn't mad at you,_ I snorted and Nudge looked at me like I was insane. I saw Fang in the front suppress a smile, Iggy looked around wildly and Gazzy was looking... guilty so I immediatly covered my mouth and nose. Just in case. _I doubt that, Ange, _I replied. _Ohhh- but it's TRUE!_ There was a longing in her voice that made me think that she wanted to tell me something. No, she didn't just want to- she _needed_ to.

_Alright, fine- he's not mad at me. But then why is he being so weird? _Angel looked uncertain. _Um... I can't tell you. He has to. Not me, _she added as I looked at her. I pouted. I hated secrets. But I had to ponder on this later, time for school.

**Okay, tell me what you think!! LUV YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV

I walked into my classroom and took my usual seat at the back. A girl came. and sat next to me. She held out her hand. "My name Sal," she said and I shook it. Sal?? Why did that sound familiar. It sounded like it was short for something, I remember once calling someone that.

"My name's Max," I said more quietly. She smiled. I wonder why.

"You seem so familiar," she said and nodded in agreement. "Maybe we met somewhere before." I smiled, knowing I couldn't have ever. And she smiled too. "Well probably not. I move around a _lot_."I, again, nodded.

"I haven't really had a permanent home for a while, sadly. My family never really settles." I couldn't believe the words as they came out of my mouth. I have never told any random person so much. But Sal just looked thoughtful.

"I guess, me too. I don't really have a huge family." she looked around. "You swear you wouldn't tell anyone? But it only really is me and my brother- well not really my brother, but we are the best of friends,"

"I know what you mean, I have two other brothers my age, one is like my best friend, but not really anymore. He's kinds of changing, I guess." we seemed to understand everything the other was saying. I think she could be my friend- well I hope so.

"Oh- is your 'brother' Nick?" she asked.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" I said, dumbfounded.

"You guys both said the same thing. He met my brother, Eric. They were talking about us"

"How'd you know that?" I asked suspicious.

"He told me" she said and turned back to the front of the room. I didn't bother asking when he told her, or how. I knew that she wouldn't tell me. I could tell she was that kind of girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

When I walked into the lunchroom, I saw Sal the first. She stuck out so much. Her olive skin, and _looooong _black hair, was unlike all the other girls blonde hair and pale skin. And another thing that made her stick out was her _amber_ eyes. They were so vibrant!

"Max! Come over here!" Sal shouted. I was even happier when I noticed that J.J was there too. A boy that was rather pale and with black hair was there too.

"Hi I'm Eric," he said.

"I'm Max," I said and he turned to Sal. She shrugged her shoulders and dove into her food. Like me she had a ton of food, same with Eric and they were both as skinny as me. There were odd similarities that were getting me really confused- between the flock and them, I mean. They were both really tall too.

"So," I said talking to Eric. "You know Nick?" He nodded.

"He's going to come and sit with us, once he gets away from _Lissa_." he cringed at the name and I mentally did too. It was a bad thing to think about. "Yeah he really doesn't like her, as he said. And he's just trying to get someone's attention." I was a little shocked but wanted to here more so shut my mouth. "I thought it was pretty bad, but he's not really serious with her and he says she's okay, anyway he's just talking to her or she's talking to the ever so rhetorical Nick," we all laughed.

_Poor Fang, _I thought. And Sal almost choked on her food. "What's wrong?" me, Eric and J.J asked in unison.

"Nothing," she said and glanced at me. Then looked at Eric, who gasped slightly and glanced at me too. J.J seemed a little left out so she spoke up.

"Do you guys like my hair today? I couldn't find anything to do with it," she said. "Like my hair is _soooo _boring compared to Max's!" Eric studied my hair.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Where'd you get it done?" Um... should I tell him?

"New York," I answered truthfully. He nodded.

"Nick said something about New York. He said that absoultely _loves_ the beach there," my heart dropped. WHAT?? "But he said he acted like a totally jerk there and _really _regretts it." well- heck yeah! He should! "Do you remember him acting like a jerk, Max?"

"Yeah, he's such an idiot sometimes. And that's the reason why we aren't related!" I said. Eric smiled.

"I know what you're talking about!" then he gasped, while Sal giggled away. "Fowl mouth!" he said accusingly. It was quite amusing so I just started laughing, but had no idea what he was talking about. Eric was trying to look offended. Bad acting. And ended up laughing too. Then...

Fang came. We all were laughing and I had my head on the table so all he could see was my hair. I didn't really know he was there at all. So when I got up, I was totally surprised.

"Hey Nick," Eric said.

"Ahh! I meeting the almighty," and she added to me "totally jerk, NICK!" he nodded and looked around the table. He had sat next to me, not knowing it was _me_, but he just sat down. His eyes rested on me, next to him and surprise flicked through them for a second. But then he became impassive. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, Nick" Eric began. "How'd you get away from the dreaded _Lissa_?" Fang tensed for a second, knowing I was beside him.

"She's not bad. I think she's great! And she's really pretty," Fang said. Me and Sal took one look at each other and burst out laughing. _Liar, _I thought. Sal seemed to nod a bit but it was probably just because of her laughing. Who knows? Fang was looking confused and Eric was abashed. J.J had no idea what to do so she let her laughs escape her. All the girls were laughing. Not a boy situation. Well- you never know, maybe Eric is laughing in his head.

**Okay- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! LUV YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!! This is totally in honor of, my new best buds: soccerchick9417, girlwithwings2, Ina Beana, and O Wingless One! THEY ARE LIKE THE BEST SUPPORTERS EVER!! LUV YA GUYS!!**

Fang's POV

_Okay- so here I am, _I thought, waiting. Lissa was in front of me and I was just about to reach for her shoulder when-

"Yo F- Nick" Max smiled. And then saw me hand frozen in the air, saw where it was reaching, and saw the determination in my eyes. "Oh- _sorry_," she said and walked the other way. I sighed. _She got the wrong impression. _I turned my attention back to Lissa and tapped her shoulder.

"HEY! Nick? What's _up?!" _her peppyness was really getting on my nerves now and I had enough. So I just got to the point.

"Um... Lissa? I don't think we should go out anymore" her face turned pale and all the obnoxiousness left her eyes, leaving them dull and tearful.

"Wha- WHY?!" she cried, drawing quite a lot of attention to herself. _Drama Queen, _I thought bitterly. Her shoulder were spazzing with every sob she gave. If I was anyone watching I would have peed my pants by now from laughing. Seeing the impassive faced Fang and the sobbing Lissa. It was too good. But I couldn't laugh. That would have been _soo_ low.

"I think- it's just-" she didn't let me finish. Her face became angry.

"Who is she?" Lissa asked, almost growling. _Why would I tell you? YOU'RE INSANE! YOU LOOK LIKE I MURDERER! _I screamed in my head. She of course didn't know, but I think I heard a giggle from the crowd that had swarmed around us. It looked like the girl that giggled was Sal, the kid from lunch. But she can't read minds! Maybe someone said something or maybe it was just spazzy Lissa.

People were watching intently. I suppose that Lissa doesn't get dumped too often. At least from the new kid that hardly knows her at all. I looked around the crowd, avoiding Lissa's question. I spotted Sal again and she waved enthusiastically at me.

Then someone pushed Sal and her waving hand hit another kid on the head. She giggled. And the person that pushed her could only be the only I didn't want here at this moment- _Max_. She waved a bit. Her face just said, _Go on, we're all waiting..._

A smug smile crept over her face as she saw I didn't look away. But that had urged the most. I turned back to Lissa. "The girl is one of my _kind_!" I said and watched the expression change on her face.

"You mean she's human?" Lissa asked stupidly. I nodded.

"98 percent" I said so quiet that only Lissa could hear and walked away. I left the dumbfounded Lissa behind and sauntered to the water fountain.

I took a long drink, slurping and slurping up water. When I straightened up, I saw Max leaning on the opposite wall. A I-told-you-so face was looking at me triumphantly.

I walked over to her. "I know" I said. She nodded. It was far from all she needed.

"So why'd you dumped her?" Max asked.

"Lots of reasons" she wasn't satisfied.

"How'd you like?"

"I'm not telling you!" _Because it's YOU! _I thought.

"Why not?" _I answered that! _I thought about screaming that out loud, but she would think I was utterly insane, like my ex-girlfriend Lissa.

"'Cause"

"Fine" she sighed. "I can't get _anything _out of you!" and looked at the ground. "Is it because I know her?" she asked.

"You know her" I said. She looked up.

"So you do like someone!" her voice was excited but something in her eyes told me she was disappointed. _I didn't say it wasn't you_, I thought desperately.

"Yep, I like someone. So what? They don't like me" I replied

"I'm confuzled" she said. I looked at her.

"Confuzled? New one. But strange. I like it!" she smiled and I almost died. She was drop-dead-_gorgeous!_

"Yep- but if she doesn't like you then why did you dump Lissa?"

"Because she thought I liked Lissa"

"But didn't you like Lissa?"

"Nope never. I always imagined it was someone else" relief flashed through her eyes and she sighed happily.

"Okay good"

"Why good?"

"'Cause I hated her" she said in a matter of factly way. I smiled. But then it faded. She hated Lissa because she didn't want me to get hurt. I'm sure of it. Like she said, _Why can't I be both?_ A fighter and a mom. And my best friend. Nothing more.

"Whatever. Let's go get some lunch I'm _staring_! I could eat ten times as much as Nudge does right _now_, I bet!" she smiled.

I scoffed "Bet _not!_" she looked fakely offended. (**I know 'Fakely' isn't a word but it means bad acting pretty much)**

"Then I'll race you there!" she said and sprinted. I ran too and caught up with her. "Heyy!" she said and shortly after- tripped. I caught her around the waist, making her spin around and hit my in the chest so it looked like I was hugging her. She laughed. "Thanks" she said breathlessly. "That was close. It would have hurt" I nodded in agreement. "Um... Fang" she said motioning toward my arms, still locked around her.

"Oh- sorry" I felt my cheeks flame.

"Whatever! Come on!" she said and she began to _jog_. _Better, _I thought but I was still quite humiliated beyond my wildest dreams. I'll deal though, 'cause Max still doesn't know!

**So- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! LUV YA!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M UPDATING!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER!!!! I HOPE YOU LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT!!!!!!!!1**

**Max's POV:**

It was lunchtime. Right after Fang dumped the she-devil. It was relief beyond imaginable! Because- you know- he's like my brother… and stuff… and I don't want him to, you know… Okaaaay!

Sal and Eric were already sitting at the table when Fang and I entered the crowded cafeteria. Skipping jauntily to them, I slammed my butt onto the hard wooden bench of the table. It didn't matter though, I was too happy to care.

"Whoa, girl! Watch your skirt! It's going to go a-flying if you do that!" Sal cawed in a Southern-accent when I sat down in that hurried fashion, "And you know what that means… if that does happen…" she winked and slapped her hand over Eric's eyes. I laughed- hard and waited for Fang to come and sit next to me.

"So what are you two so happy about?" Eric asked after prying Sal's long fingers from his face and flicking some mash potatoes at her. \

"Huh?" Fang's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Come on! You both are practically glowing!" Eric rolled his eyes at us and then gave us 'The Look'. The look adults give you when they don't believe you- the headhunter gives it to me all the time!

Sal gripped his arm and gasped dramatically. "Err- I think they found the… _Candy Mountain!"_ they whipped their heads around to look at us at the same time and in unison slapped their hands over their mouths. Sometimes they freaked me out, but, boy, did they make me laugh anyway!

"No… Hahahahah… Nick dumped-,"

"The Evil Tomato?" Eric finished for me, looking shocked. Fang nodded, torn between amusement and happiness. Both I didn't mind. He was happy, everyone was happy right now. _Something bad has to happen. _

And it did.

Nudge and Gazzy burst through the doors of the cafeteria. The noise made me turn and froze me. Rigidly slapping Fang on the arm, he turned too, and became still.

"MAX! MAX!" Nudge shrieked desperately.

I jack-knifed up, and weaved through the frozen, tight-knit crowd. After yanking them both into the hallway, I caught my breath.

"What happened?!" Fang asked for me.

Gazzy was so pale, he was almost a ghost. "It's Angel!"

My whole world spiraled. This is what it felt like when we lost Angel to the Hounds of Hell. My heart dropped, my mind froze, my blood thickened, my body became lead. Things went in slow motion.

"Where is she?" I croaked.

"Her classroom! The right wing of the school!" _That was the whole other side of the school! _My legs moved as though cinder-blocks were tied to them. They seemed to drag along behind me. Even though, it felt like I wasn't even moving a mile an hour, the others quickly disappeared behind me.

Almost taking out my wings so I could shoot forward, I restrained myself. But tried to keep moving.

Hearing everyone's breath behind me, it was almost a motive. I couldn't see them right now, but I could hear they were still living. Another rasping voice joined the queue that was already heaving. _Iggy._ I thanked those creepy scientists this once for doing their creepy experiments. If I wasn't there I wouldn't have been able to hear them right now, I wouldn't have known them right now, and I wouldn't have once met Angel. I was almost in tears, but kept pushing myself further.

Finally, I reached the wing. Not knowing which classroom was Angel's would be a minor detour, but not for me. There were a bunch of people standing outside of a classroom in the middle of the hallway, shaking their heads in dismay. Bolting there, time couldn't move slower.

I pushed the terrified people aside and strode into the classroom, trying to keep myself together, though, inside I was crumbling. Losing Angel twice would be just too much. A group of paramedics were gathered around something in the middle of the room. What though, I wasn't sure, it was small, for a definite.

"Excuse me?" I asked one of the paramedics, my voice nearly cracking. "What happened?"

"That's none of your business, Miss." she said briskly and turned back to her work. Fury blossomed in me and I was instant in a rage that I needed to control.

"I happen to be her older sister!" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh," she said and looked me up and down to check if we looked alike. "I guess, this little girl," she gestured to whatever the paramedics were crowded around, "was clapping the erasers for her teacher and some got in her mouth. She is apparently allergic to it, but we are hitting some snags. She reacted very badly. She fainted," the woman referred to the forms in her hands. "her throat swelled up, and right now it seems her heart is racing rather fast." _No, you nimrod, her heart is suppose to be that fast!_ But I didn't dare say that out loud.

My heart rose a bit out of my stomach, where the acid had been burning holes in it. She wasn't dying but she certainly was hurt.

Pushing the paramedics aside, I put my hand on Angel's head. I had a sudden and powerful flashback to the house in Colorado, when Angel was sick. I rested the back of hand on her forehead to check for a fever. Pulling myself back, the paramedics were talking to me- rather yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" they screamed at me.

"She's my sister and our parents were doctors. I know what to do when this happens." I replied calmly. That all was a lie, but it made me feel better. "Did you give her the shot yet?" a man nodded, and I sighed in relief. _That should do it._

"Then you've all done… _beautifully!"_ I inwardly rolled my eyes. _No you haven't, morons!_ "But I'll take it from here!"

Lifting Angel's frail body off the ground, I walked out the door of the classroom, leaving all the yelling adults behind me, telling me to bring her back, and brought my baby to our family.

While we were walking toward them, Angel stirred. "Max?" I nodded, barely keeping myself from crying. "I'm never, ever, never going to touch chalk again!" I nodded and smiled.

"If you I think I'll have to chop you're hands off!"

"Agreed." and I laughed in relief.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL LOVE IN THE NONE CREEPY WAY IF YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!**

**LUV YA!!!!!!!!**

**Yours,**

**The Flock's Bud**


End file.
